


[瓜葡萄/贵光]巢

by Eve0620



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve0620/pseuds/Eve0620
Summary: 并没有瓜出现的瓜葡萄(指是在diy)
Relationships: Kureshima Mitsuzane/Kureshima Takatora
Kudos: 2





	[瓜葡萄/贵光]巢

吴岛贵虎的衣柜是极大的，几乎占据了房间的整一面墙，吴岛光实第一次打开时惊异于里面哥哥似乎从未穿过的款式繁多的正装，衬衫，全数整齐而一尘不染的叠好或挂着。他挑了好久搭配出自满的一身站在镜子前端详着。哥哥的衣服对他来说还是太大，吴岛贵虎比他高太多，裁剪并不合体的西装穿在十六岁小男孩身上显得松松垮垮。他对着穿衣镜咧嘴笑了下，比起从前看起来没那么像愚蠢的小孩子。

在一段时间之后吴岛光实就对服装搭配感到兴致缺缺，加上越发歇斯底里的情绪，他时而暴怒无常的摔砸物品，时而蜷缩在哥哥的房间的角落发抖着掉眼泪。吴岛光实发疯般的把衣架上挂的整齐的衣服一件件扯下来，扔在衣柜里，地毯上，像堆叠起来的小山。

他毫无征兆的想要躺进去，于是被意识驱使着那么做，吴岛光实把自己缩进哥哥的衣柜，关上柜门只留下一条透光的缝隙，他不清楚自己筑巢一般的行为有何意义，只抓起一件衬衫把脸埋进去贪婪的闻着，衬衫上残留着清洗剂的气味，和哥哥身上的气味别无二致——

吴岛光实似乎很满意这一点，他鬼使神差的解开西裤，急不可耐的撸动着已经高高翘起的阴茎，密闭的空间充盈着自己兄长的气息。他闭上眼睛感觉好像哥哥就在他身边，于是更兴奋起来，手上的动作加快，喘息也更杂乱，他边抚慰着分身边褪下裤子，把指尖插进后穴轻轻转动，小幅度的抽插按压内壁，后面就咕哧咕哧的流出来淫水，吴岛光实想着哥哥自慰没一会就颤抖着泄了，白浊一股股射在自己的小腹上，手上，有的沾到哥哥的衣服。

他把手上的精液抹到脸上，狼狈的爬出衣柜，看到镜子里自己淫荡又糟糕的样子，又觉得令人发笑，什么时候自己落得这么一副境地了呢。

吴岛光实整理好自己，把哥哥被自己弄脏的衣物带走扔进洗衣机，他想，这是种奇妙的感受，在吴岛贵虎的衣柜里玩弄自己是他曾经觉得匪夷所思的事情。他站在洗手台前用冷水洗了把脸，这是事实，他现在没必要压抑着任何情感。

已经快要改变这个世界了，想做什么就去做吧。

大概是几天后的晚上，吴岛光实好早就洗完了澡，穿着浴袍趿拉这拖鞋跑来哥哥的房间，也不会有谁看到他，毕竟偌大的别墅就他一个人了，他躺进自己筑的巢，哥哥的衣柜里。他从浴袍的兜里拿出一根黑色的按摩棒，把浴袍扯下来丢在一边，他早就已经激动起来。吴岛光实躺在哥哥的衣柜里浑身赤裸着，双腿大张，手指不停的捣干着后穴，每次进出都带出一些肠液，然后又把手指放进嘴里搅动着，粗暴的手法让口水无法抑制的沿着嘴角流出，甚至顺着下巴流到伸长的漂亮脖颈上。

吴岛光实开始玩他胸前的两点，用指甲掐着拨弄两个敏感的乳头，很快就兴奋的挺立起来。他一只手玩着乳头一只手拿着按摩棒顶在穴口，把腿张得更开猛力捅干进去。

“呜……啊……”吴岛光实难耐的溢出一声呻吟，他只觉得后穴的内壁要被撑开了，正紧紧的吸在按摩棒上，袭来的刺痛感让吴岛光实想把按摩棒抽出，但是顶在前列腺那一敏感点上的刺激又让他想捅得更深。

他深吸一口气，同时闭上双眼，握住按摩棒在自己的后穴里开始抽插，吴岛光实握着按摩棒的一只手小幅度的动着，让假阳具的顶端不断研磨他内里敏感瘙痒的那处，另一只手伸到前端安抚自己的分身。两种刺激互相叠加，再加上甬道被撑开的饱胀感，吴岛光实感觉被玩弄的欲仙欲死。

吴岛光实握着按摩棒更用力的抽插，每次抽出都带出来穴里的嫩肉，后穴像张不知餮足的小嘴一样不舍的缠着假阳具，每次进入按摩棒都把附着带出的嫩肉狠狠的捅进去，这样反复几次，后穴内外已经一片红肿，可是水却越流越多。

吴岛光实被操干的意识不清，恍惚的觉得好像是哥哥在操他，他眼睛迷离着流着口水，用几乎被插的支离破碎的声音喊哥哥再快点。又像得到了回应一样淫荡的扭着屁股。

吴岛光实的小腹传来一阵阵酥麻感，他后面快要被干到高潮了，再快一点，再快一点就到了。他加快下面按摩棒抽插的速度，不再有一丝保留，甜腻色情的叫床声充满整个房间。

“呜……哥哥……要去了♡……”吴岛光实后穴一阵紧缩，像电流窜过一样酥麻酸痛，前段一股热流直达小腹，分身正往外一股股往外喷射着白花花的精液，喷到自己的小腹和胸膛上。

吴岛光实一动也不动的瘫软在衣服堆里，后穴仍在高潮的余韵里收缩着，每动一下，穴口就冒出一股粘腻透明的肠液，大腿根还微微痉挛着，他爽的差点白眼翻出来。吴岛光实想动，可是他被自己玩的一点力气也没有了，连握着按摩棒的手都已经脱力的松开。

胸口殷红的两点充血挺立着，胸前还沾着些白色的精液，下身一片狼藉，发泄过的性器软软的耷拉着，后穴周围全是淫水，身下的衣物被浸湿了一片，整个人被搞得乱七八糟的。

他好累，好想睡过去，他觉得哥哥像在他身边，但他抓不住哥哥的手了。

——吴岛贵虎已经在这个世界上消失了，是他亲手杀死了哥哥。


End file.
